


Charmed

by Nezanie



Category: Carciphona (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, good old fluff, i love their bond, i love these two so much, spoilers for the webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: Veloce touched by Weirin's courage and affection decides to give Weirin a little gift in hopes to protect her.
Relationships: veloce visrin & weirin lin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two so much, Carciphona is such a lovely webtoon give it a go!!!
> 
> There are some spoilers if you haven't read up to volume 6

Veloce picked up on it by pure chance the first time. The subtle touches just above that one ear, the little sigh that followed soon after. The look of regret as Weirin gazed into the mirror every night.. And then everything went to shit, again, without much pondering on the matter. Meron nearly died, Veloce just could not let it happen and in the night as the Enfelid finally slept peacefully she escaped to find Vocruen, alone. 

Funny how her friends didn't let the peace and quiet last at all. And it was unexpectedly lucky for Veloce.The week she had to wait wasn't boring with the pair following her around. They saw novelty in everything, even though they had their every whim catered to. She noted how strangely, the days didn’t seem so unbearable anymore. And more importantly, she became more aware that Weirin’s strange mood hadn’t changed. That free week in Medrisen she almost asked her what was wrong though she knew the girl had let go of a precious memento. Veloce bit her tongue and let it be, she had no confidence with the girl, her mind argued.

When Vocruen broke her heart, just like always, so certain Veloce was he had purposefully missed her she was ready to resign herself to the hurt. She didn't expect Weirin to anger in on her behalf. That was the first inkling of their bond she should have picked up, she thought back, and Veloce had been so unaccustomed to the warmth of a person given so freely it hadn’t hit her until Weirin screamed it to her face later on. Talk about direct.

Throughout the ordeal, even when Keri and Weirin were called burdens, a nuisance, a bother, the two friends remained steady fast on their quest to get Veloce to safety. 

Weirin risked  _ everything _ , the demonphobia could have had her soul tainted beyond salvation as the necromancer let her thralls wreck havoc. She fought her uncontrollable fear to the bitter end. And a part of Veloce, as she was screamed at how she was important to them, to her, just welcomed the feeling. The gratitude washed over her warmth gathering to the tips of her fingers and toes.

The thoughts Vdoce usually reserved for Vocruen; affection, happiness, need, they now had grown to reach out greedily to the girl that told her it was alright to rely on them, and the gentle boy - too foolishly kind to let her be to her faith and look the other way. Her arms wrapped around her shaking frame slipping around her so easily, protective and thankful.

Perhaps it had been that stupidly senseless courage that made her eyes wander to the younger girl's whereabouts nowadays, she didn't really know and tried not to think too much about it.

All she was pretty sure about was that Weirin Lin had finally stopped fussing about her injuries and went back to old habits, sne kept caressing that spot on her hair, where Keri's gift once adorned head and now it only Left her a whiny mess for Veloce to deal with every evening before bed. 

Veloce had recovered amply from her injuries quickly but nobody felt like rushing into the next troublesome adventure, she still had nothing better to do until she was completely rehabilitated. She promised not to wander off outside the city and meant to keep it. Nobody said anything about sightseeing, so she wasn’t really breaking that oath.

In retrospect, a few hours of wandering later as she sat cross legged and frowned at the tools in front of her, gathered in abundance for the task. She was still making up excuses all the way up to the vacant spot away from the rush of people and even as she set to work.

_ ‘Her moping sucks, it just too annoying to bear,’  _ she reasoned with a satisfied nod and made her progress rather gruffly. 

“Ouch!” she growled waving her stinging thumb before sucking on it. "Come on if Keri managed, how hard could it be? one failed attempt? Not gonna stop me.” She encouraged knowing fully well that Keri had nimble fingers well suited for these kinds of crafts and it might have been that she deluded herself a little bit.

As the sun moved curiously quick glaring down at her many, many failed projects, it found its way from her left side to her right, descending in a burst of orange towards the horizon. The vacant hillside she secluded herself on grew chilly and Veloce grimaced, groaning at the sight of the cuts on her hands and he rejected pile by her side.

Somehow, one little charm came out rather  _ fine _ . The flower - which was nothing like the one in her memory but cute enough she supposed - sat a little lopsided. Veloce knew she could not perfectly recreate the old hairpin Weirin held so precious but the magic user was still pleased with the result her own hands had mundanely carved without supernatural assistance. The pretty, little, glittering stone she enchanted fit nicely in this last one at least. Right in the centre of the flower. With all the material she had used up the thing came out a bit on the small side so Veloce could only turn it into a charm of sorts.

The wish she had carved into it with magic was far more important than competing with the fancy jewellery or the present from a childhood friend Weirin could easily ask for.

In her excitement for completing the task Veloce picked her stuff in a hurry, racing down the street as the failed trinkets fell to the floor in her rush. She didn't bother with them, the one she needed was safely tucked in her pocket.

She barged into the room she shared with the girl, a little out of breath from all the time bedridden. Weirin was seated in front of the mirror brushing her hair, humming peacefully until she jumped startled by the sudden bang of the door as it was opened roughly. Her hand froze midway through a run across her long, straight lock in her grasp.

“What's with you?” she grumbled in annoyance getting back to her task.

Before her courage could think about failing her, Veloce stomped stiffly, glaring a little to hard coming to stand in front of Weirin, clearly concerned, for her behaviour was beyond odd even for Veloce. Sticking a sweaty hand into her pocket she grabbed at the charm and in a blink of an eye shoved the charm in front of Weirin’s face. Her friend squinted at first her hands seemed to automatically rise up, cupped and ready to receive Veloce’s gift which she let fall into the girl’s open palms.

Veloce swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, “It's not as good as anything Keri can make, sure, but it will keep you since I promised." Seeing Weirin speechless shook her and Veloce stammered in a hurry,' You know what I said? When the thralls were overwhelming us?”

Weirin didn’t move staring at the lopsided flower pensively as frozen in time. It was straining Veloce’s nerves a little.

It was clear when she finally (thankfully) looked up straight at Veloce who could tell from the soft gaze that Weirin was touched. Her nerves didn’t still, Veloce’s face contorted in a semblance of a smile, awkward in the unusual prolonged silence that was nothing like the blabbering chatterbox she was used to.

“Oh, you're right,” she whispered as her face fell into a smug little smile, that was just a tad too wide to hide her joy from receiving the gift, “it's appalling,”

Veloce’s smile was wiped off in the second she started to get teased, clicking her tongue at the cheeky reply. She reached out to retrieve her gift, ready to play at the same game the girl wanted to, ”Give it here then if you’re don’t like it,”

_ 'Ah,' _ Weirin cried not expecting the retaliation, twisting away and hiding the charm behind her back, 'What?! No!'

Veloce smirked knowingly, smelling sweet, sweet victory this time around, 'I thought it was appalling?'

“Yeah? Well, I never its not cute, and it's mine now,' she pointed a finger into Veloce’s nose, “I never said I didn't want it,”

“Alright, then,”' Veloce chuckling happily at the other’s expense, absolutely loving the way she pouted. With a sly shrug, she turned to make her way to the showers.

Behind her back, as Veloce couldn’t see how she smiled down at the crooked wooden flower, a shiny pebble, glistening in the light of the illuminated room, pretty and radiant to the girl’s eyes.

“Almost forgot to explain it! I charmed the thing, it'll help you avoid taint so be sure to always keep it close ‘kay?” Veloce mumbled almost as a side note.

“Did you carve it?” Weirin asked in surprise, her eyes quickly darting to the haphazardly bandaged fingers. 

“T.. The spell works best on handmade items,” she explained looking rather embarrassed as she hid her hands.

“If you say so,” she sang before beckoning over the other, Veloce raised a brow as her friend huffed, “Come on, at least let me fix it for you, those bandages are doing more harm than good!”

She seemed skeptical at Weirin’s skill as a nurse at first but it wasn’t easy performing first aid on her own hands. So she relented, letting the girl gently take her hands on her lap as they sat on one of the beds after they found the first aid kit. The cuts stung, she couldn’t lie, however Weirin expertly cleaned the cuts and 

“You wouldn’t believe how much trouble me and Keri got into as kids,” she offered as explanation. 

Veloce snorted, clearly having an idea or two, “Oh I think I can,”

“Ha. ha.” she replied unamused at the jibe finishing the job. “There all done,”

“Thanks,” Veloce coughed looking bashful, “so I’ll just go now,”

“Thank you!”

Veloce slipped back to face towards a blushing Weirin, she repeated softly, “For the charm, thank you,”

Veloce hummed appreciatively at the cute display, scratching her chin in self satisfaction and uncharacteristic shyness reflected back by the other, “You’re welcome,”

Veloce was about to get up again when a hand grabbed her arm causing her to fall on her back on the bed, she glared up at her trickster before frowning at the way she bit her lip.

“Can...can I ask you something?” she asked shyly.

Veloce squinted, “When has anything ever stopped you from doing what you want?”

Weirin huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest, “I’m serious!”

Veloce merely gave her a look, very telling about her state of mind, she wanted to get ready for a good night’s sleep and obviously wanted her to get on with it.

“Would you...teach me some self defense?” she said in one breath, clasping her hands together, “Nothing too extravagant! Just! I don’t want to be a burden,”

“Gods, Weirin, you’re anythi-” Veloce snapped her mouth shut at the look she was given, Weirin didn’t want or need pity, or anymore deceiving. Veloce wouldn’t convince her just how much her help had meant for her right now. “I don’t...know about teaching again.” She took a deep breath, “I…” Shaking her head, she found herself relenting under the serious stare she got, “If you complain even once,”

“Oh! Yes, you won’t regret it,” she assured her, grinning with cheeks puffed out and a joyful red.

Veloce gave a small hum, smiling wickedly, she patted Weirin’s head once, “Oh, I know  _ I _ won’t regret it,”

Weirin could only gulp as her new teacher left the room whistling softly to herself.


End file.
